


[untitled]

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ohno watches nino sleep. in a non-creepy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

Ohno has been watching Nino sleep for almost thirty minutes straight. 

He only knows it’s been that long because he stopped watching the television right after another boring travel show came on and he decided watching Nino would be more interesting. Now he can hear the hosts signing off and the credits begin to roll. The younger man is still out cold on the couch, with one arm thrown up over his head and the other draped across his stomach. Ohno watches him from his seat on the floor. He thinks he probably ought to stop staring at Nino. It’s kind of creepy, plus he can’t really feel his feet anymore after staying in the same position for so long. But he finds himself faced with a curious predicament.

About ten minutes into his vigil, Ohno realized something. He was studying Nino’s face—it was so much more relaxed when he was sleeping, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he dreamed. When he slept, his face was smooth, none of the creases on his brow like when he was gaming, and no devious wrinkles at the corners of his eyes like when he snuck extra wasabi into Ohno’s food. Ohno’s gaze had moved down to Nino’s mouth—lips slack and parted just the tiniest bit—when he thought absently, _I could kiss him_.

The thought had surprised him, and he took a few minutes to think about why. It didn’t seem strange that he should want to kiss Nino, just…dangerous somehow. Like he might get punched in the face if Nino woke up. Or like Nino might leave, or stop talking to him. Or—and Ohno disliked this thought the most—Nino might be sad. Ohno’s not sure why he imagines these things happening, but it seems like they could, and so he spends some more time trying to decide whether in would be worth it or not.

Thirty minutes later, he’s still undecided. He purses his lips, and sits up a little to ease the numbness in his legs.

“Nino,” he whispers, barely breathing, “are you awake?”

The younger man doesn’t reply, only shifts a little in his sleep. Nino’s face turns fractionally in Ohno’s direction, and he decides it’s a sign.

“Okay,” he murmurs, “here goes.”

Ohno sits up further, until he’s kneeling in front of the sofa. He places his hands as lightly as he can on the edge of the couch cushion as he leans over Nino’s sleeping form. Mere inches away, he pauses, licks his lips hesitantly. But he’s come this far. He swallows, and closes the distance between them.

It only lasts for a moment before Ohno feels something change, Nino’s lips become less slack and he starts to shift—he’s awake.

Ohno pulls away quickly, unsure if he’s been caught. Nino’s eyes are still closed, and he’s rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes as he stretches. Then he’s scrubbing his hands across his face and through his hair, and Ohno frowns a little impatiently. But then, Nino’s always been slow to wake up.

Finally, the younger man’s eyes slide open, and he looks at Ohno is sleepy confusion.

“Oh-chan,” he mutters, his voice gravelly and uncertain, “did you just kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Ohno replies, after the tiniest pause. He searches Nino’s face, worried, hopeful, nervous. “I did.”

“Oh.” Nino looks away, scrubs his hands across his face again.

Ohno’s frown deepens a little. “Is that…okay?”

“Hmm?” Nino flicks his eyes back to Ohno, and he just stares for a moment. Then, the smallest of smiles starts at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

Ohno thinks about this for a minute. He scoots a little closer to the couch.

“Can I do it again?”

Nino’s grin widens exponentially. “Sure.”

Ohno smiles back, and as he leans in again, Nino’s arms come up to pull him closer.


End file.
